YOUR ALL REAL
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: what happeneds when a young girl human, depressed & lonely, Decides she has had enough of her regular life, and decides to change that!
1. Prolouge

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR GAME OR COMMUNITY COMPANY= SONIC AND FRIENDS SEGA, BUT IT BE COOL TO OWN THEM... MWAHAHAHAHA HAHA.. OKAYZ ENJOY...****...**

I cried as I had failed...I CANT EVEN REMEMBER WHO I WAS BACK THEN... MAYBE MAYBE.. maybe it WOULD be best if i disapeared... how would they feel? she thought... She shook her head... and cried.. she heard knocking on her door, she quickly wiped her tears and asked "Who is it?" Trying her best not to sound hurt, "Its ME Jewelzy.." The puppy opened the door and walked in... "Slight... Please... YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS.." i looked back at her, "IM THE ONE WHO CAUSED THE MESS ILL CLEAN IT UP SHINE..." "I RELIZE THAT BUT I CANT RISK LOSING YOU AGAIN..." "SHINE PLEASE... I HAVE TO.." "WHY?!" she burst into tears "SO YOU CAN BE WITH TAILS..." "BUT TAILS LOVES COSMO SLIGHT" "PLEASE JEWEL... JUST I WANT TO BE A HERO NOT A BOTHER..." jewel hugged me and said "I WONT LET YOU DO THIS SLIGHT, SHES MY EVIL TWIN AND THATS THAT..." "I JUST DONT WANT YOU KILLED" I yelled out... running after her...

UPDATED PLEASE!  
REVIEW! PLEASE!  
SLIGHT: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THE PROLOUGE! I APPERCIATE IT


	2. Chapter 1

THE PROULOUGE WAS MEANT TO BE BLURY..

CHAPTER ONE, STORIES ALWAYS HAVE A BEGINING...

Senona, Human, age: 11, September 6th 2012...  
I sighed... I'm only.. lets see about 11... Its my (11th) birthday &... We are at a funeral... Ugh I hate today... Why cant I bring luck? instead of painful jinxes... dads been acting strange ever since we left our cousins to come back home... I wonder is he alright? I looked around my messy room & saw my sack of journals... "If I must.." As a small Independent girl I loved reading, technology... I also loved looking up at the stars,  
"God, mom says she has a bad feeling about dad... she keeps having nightmares & im getting worried, even my brother says he has doubts..."  
I waited for an answer but no one responded back... this is how it is all the times I talk to Him... I sigh & pull the sheets over my head..  
"Night God.." I fell into a deep sleep...  
3 months later My dad looked at us with guilt, I knew there was something up, but I didnt bother...  
"You Guys, promise not to tell your mother right?" He asked pleadfully, I didnt buy it but I still went along with it...  
"Yes dad, we promise" my brother & I said in unision...  
"Dad? When will you be back?" I asked...  
"In... April" Liar I knew it from the start... but I didnt stop him...  
Days later my mom was sobbing over him...  
"mom? you ok?"  
"NO IM NOT OK!" the rest of the year was so tearing, I could have sworn I thought my dad could be the worst... I started drowning my sorrow into art, reading, writting... no one seemed to notice... I looked up at the date it was almost my Birthday again... but then I frowned.. I always wait for my birthday... but something always has to happen! at this period of time, I started watching sonic x I mean I watched him when I was younger I always "liked" pink cause of amy... but all the good happy memories were so fine & thin & shallow... I just couldnt see them anymore... I started making up characters I made almost over 2 million... but I was worried about myself... But everyone told me non were real, santa, easter bunny, cupid, they told me that those characters werent real... I didnt listen.. I held on i kept believing... I know Im Christian... & stuff.. But what if it had to do with the fact NO ONE BELIEVED... ECXEPT FOR ME... The school year was starting up, I had just got out of braces about a year ago... I was homeschooled so it didnt make a difference... but I was being put in public middle school... mom took me to the physical exam... I, I needed glasses... WHAT NO I WANTED TO BE PERFECT.. ATLEAST FOR ONE YEAR I yelled at them in my brain... then I heard the worst news ever... not only did i need glasses, I WOULD PROBABLY LOSE THEM IN A COUPLE YEARS ANYWAY... ugh... IM SO STUPID...  
weeks went by, yadayadayada I made friends, & stuff I got a cell for my 12th birthday, & I also got sick too...  
ahem anyway... my mom & dad got a final divorce soon after on the 27th of september... that hit me hard... only a few more days till he wasnt the "father" she knew & loved... he didnt even do anything with her, they bonded 11 years threw movies, video games, hugs, crying, & years of being what her parents wanted her to be...  
then... I started dating I never told my dad though... & then I started to get back to life... but I couldnt help but look towards my IMAGINARY friends... The year soon ended... 2013 began.. I made a bible study at my school... I got back to animation & ect. I passed my exams & I was dumped for the second time threw text, by the same person again... & right before school ends... ugh...  
I hate being perfect... The first few weeks I remembered my beloved ela teacher telling me to get into writting, she said I had potential in the spot... I laughed at the idea... but I soon got to work, now writing and finding ways that I could travel threw demensions... IM CRAZY.. BUT I DONT CARE... I started working on all my past and main and updated them... I smiled... I wrote up most of my story...  
Senona M. Patino was too weak... I came up with this Slight Blur Starz... I smiled... and got to work I did pray to God that I'd be able to travel safely... and soon enough I had enough information...  
-Mobious-  
"SONICCCC!" Amy ran off after him, Getting off the Blue Typhoon was a Happy Sonic, a Furious Amy, Sweet Cream and Cheese, The rest of the crew, And a Depressed Tails, He walked off with the plant that Cosmo gave him and cried...  
-Days later-  
"SONIC, TAILS, AMY, SOMETHINGS GOING ON WITH THE MASTER EMRALD!" They all ran up the the alter and saw a bright light, they thought maybe it was Cosmo or Chris or even Shadow, But they couldnt make out who the heck was there... Or who the heck all the people were... amy hanged on to Sonic in fear...  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" they all screamed...  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
